


When You Say Nothing At All

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, pre-mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee give in to their passion...at Kara and Zak's engagement party.





	

Lee stands in his mother’s parlor against his better instincts. It’s Kara and Zak’s engagement party and he’s only there because Carolanne bullied him into coming. Now he watches, cake frosting turning to ash in his mouth, as his brother kisses the woman he loves.

The woman _they_ love.

Zak spins her, and over his shoulder, Kara’s bright eyes meet Lee’s. The light dims in them, her gaze becoming sharper, intense, almost predatory. She presses a kiss to Zak’s cheek, then slips away from him and heads in Lee’s direction. She doesn’t even slow as she passes by, heading for the stairs, but her eyes lock on his, one brow raising in a silent challenge.

He thinks this is what insanity does to a person as he follows her a discreet moment later.

The hall is empty when he reaches the top, and for a moment, he wonders if he was imagining it, misreading things because of this ridiculous fixation he can’t seem to shake. Then the door to his brother’s old bedroom swings open and her hand reaches out, fisting in his shirt and pulling him into the room. Lee stumbles forward over the doorjamb, grabbing Kara’s hips to keep from falling, and then he’s pushed back as she shoves him against the closed door, sliding herself right up against him.

He breathes hard at the feel of it, fingers clenching on the curving flesh in his hands, the rough denim beneath his fingers, and everything goes silent. The sounds from the party below fade away and there is nothing but Kara’s face, Kara’s eyes locked on his. Her lips are trembling slightly as she exhales and inhales, exhales and inhales. Lee can feel her chest expanding and deflating in rhythm with his own. Aside from that movement, they are frozen, time spiraling out as they stare.

And then they’re not.

They both move at once, mouths fusing hard in a brutal clash as he squeezes her hips, shoves her thighs apart by sliding one of his own between them. Kara moans low in her throat and then she’s biting his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He licks it, then catches it with his teeth and sucks it, his hips already rocking against the soft, heat at her groin that’s burning against his thigh, making him harden instantly.

Kara must feel it because there’s not an inch of space between them, and then she’s sliding her hand down, cupping him and rubbing hard with the heel of her palm, and it’s his turn to groan. His lips catch her earlobe, eliciting a shiver, then slide down to her neck, his mouth smacking the skin there with wet, sloppy kisses. He’s bucking against her hand and sliding his thigh between hers almost manically, one hand shifting to curve around her ass and hold her tightly to him. He slides the other hand up blindly, under her t-shirt, finding her breast, bare beneath the soft cotton, and a fresh wave of arousal spikes his blood.

Kara pushes her hand up, then down, wriggling it into his jeans without unsnapping the button. She fumbles with the opening to his briefs and his brain goes blank when her questing fingertips brush the head of his cock then lower, wrapping her whole hand around him and squeezing.

Lee’s on fire, his whole body aching to have her, to be inside her. He doesn’t think about right or wrong, he doesn’t think about his brother. He just kisses her, hard and deep and squeezes her ass, pulling her higher against his body and shifting his groin flush to hers as he lifts her and steps forward. Kara wraps her arms around his neck and her legs rise, locking around his waist. He staggers toward the bed, still bearing the sheets printed with the logo of Zak’s favorite pyramid team when he was a kid, and kneels onto it, Kara still clinging to him as he crawls up towards the headboard, then drops down on top of her, body driving hers into the mattress.

She squeezes her legs around him but unwraps her hand from his dick, sliding out and fumbling for the button to ruck his jeans open. Lee is busy squeezing her breasts, his mouth dipping down to pull at a nipple, sucking hard, nipping the curve of her cleavage, dancing his tongue through the shadowed valley. She unzips him and then herself and shoves at his pants and shorts, working them over his hips. They get stuck on his ass, and they both giggle breathlessly as she shoves harder and he wriggles to help her. A thought flits across his passion-blanked brain— _we shouldn’t be laughing, that’s not what this is_ —but it’s gone again by the time she tugs the clothing down to his knees, fingers shooting sparks through him as they skim the bare flesh of his ass and thighs. Kara grabs his hips, shoves them up, so she can arch, working her own clothes down to her knees, then reaches for him again, pulling him down to her .

Silky wet flesh drags against his cock and Lee gasps with pleasure. Kara’s legs buck against his as she tries to splay her thighs, still trapped in her tangled jeans. But Lee can’t wait, he slides a hand down, dipping inside, spreading the slick velvety folds open with his fingers, then thrusting between them, sliding into her on one hard push. Kara’s eyes flutter shut and she moans, the sound loud in the quiet room. He thinks absently that he should cover her mouth, though he can’t really remember why, his focus almost entirely absorbed by the feel of being inside her.

She fits him perfectly, her tight, wet heat clenching around him already, as Lee takes a deep breath and pulls out, almost all the way, before driving into her again. Kara’s thighs tense under his and she grunts, even louder than before. He slides his free hand up, fingers brushing over her lips. They part and she tilts her head, curling her tongue around his fingers and sucking them into her mouth. He thinks, _that’ll do_ , and inches out again, then pushes hard, driving as deep as he can inside her once more. Lee’s strokes are slowed by the fabric pinioning their legs, and the slow slide of their bodies fitting together is insanely arousing. Her hands are still clutching, digging into his hips as Kara bucks stiffly under him, quick sharp lifts of her groin pressing into his. The bed squeaks with their movements but Lee is past caring now.

They find a rhythm, his thrusts timed with her mouth pulling, sucking on his fingers. Kara’s moaning around them now and the sharp, quiet little sounds are shooting straight through him. He feels his climax coming, coiling in his gut, his balls tightening, and he slides a thumb up, presses it to her clit so Kara will come with him. She thrashes, hands sliding, nails scoring up his back, and starts shaking under him, her muscles constricting, veins popping against her neck as she arches her head back, her mouth opening wide as she orgasms. Lee slides his fingers off her lips, down to the mattress, fisting around the Caprica Buccaneer sheets as he slams into her hard, pushing as deep as he can one last time, before he starts coming, pulsing out fast and furiously inside her, white hot pleasure spearing through him from head to toe.

They lie there, panting, bodies softening for a long moment, then the reality of what they did sinks in, spreading cold numbness where pleasure peaked just seconds before. Kara’s eyes are closed again, and Lee rolls off her gingerly, sagging to the mattress of the old double bed. He closes his eyes too, his brain aching almost as much as his body does, and he hears the springs squeak again. Kara’s sitting on the edge facing away from him, pulling her clothes up and straightening. Feeling vulnerable and foolish, Lee follows suit. They re-dress in silence, the only sounds the quiet snick of their zippers, and then Kara stands and reaches for something on the nightstand.

Lee’s eyes widen as she slides her engagement ring back on, the ill-fitting silver band circling her thumb instead of her ring finger. She turns and heads for the door, not even glancing once back to him and it spurs Lee to motion. He crosses the few steps in two long strides, hand closing around her arm and wrenching her around. Her eyes are wide, wild, and skittering away, like she can’t bear to look at him.

“That’s it?!” His voice is hoarse, desperate, and he tries to calm down. “You’re gonna go down there, after what we just did, and keep pretending?” he swallows hard. “You’re gonna marry him?”

She turns her head back to him, eyes wide and wounded and glinting, her mouth trembling again, as she asks in a low, broken voice. “You’re gonna let me?”

They stare at each other in silence, each waiting for an answer the other won’t give.


End file.
